


Art for Cutting and Untying

by Chibifukurou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Cutting and Untying by fresne written for the Alpha/Beta/Omega Big Bang on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Cutting and Untying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tanto Monta - Cutting as Untying (It Amounts to the Same)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319278) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 




End file.
